I Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the device for extending the reach of an electrically powered handtool, such as an electrically powered chainsaw. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device in which the electrically powered handtool is interchangeably coupled to and adjustably movable upon a distended end of an elongated support pole.
II Description of the Prior Art
As the cost of electrically powered handtools decreases, more homeowners and businesmen are investing in labor saving devices such as chainsaws, power sanders, power sprayers, power hedge trimmers, power sabre saws, power buffers, and various other light-weight power tools. However, as Federal and State clean air and noise standards are further restricted, the manufacturers of these light-weight power handtools are continually being encouraged to switch from internal combustion engines of various types to electric motors for providing power to these handtools. Furthermore, the relatively escalating costs of producing internal combustion engines as compared with the cost of producing and maintaining an electrical motor strongly indicates to the tool designer that his product may be more economically competitive by utilizing readily available electrical power and compatible electrical components.
The present invention is specifically designed to allow the owner of a large number of these electrically powered handtools to interchangeably couple each of the tools to a distended end of an elongated support pole for allowing the electrically powered handtool to be used at elevations and horizontal distances which have heretofore forced the operator to utilize precarious and unsafe means for placing himself and the electrically powered handtool adjacent the work area. By providing an interchangeable support which will accommodate a large number of electrically powered handtools, and by making each of these handtools, regardless of their nature, controllable from the lower support end of the elongated support pole, the owner will be able to more efficiently and effectively utilize the electrically powered handtools which he already owns.
Various prior art inventors have attacked this problem through a plurality of diversified methods. For example, Yaguchi, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,139, discloses an electrically powered rotary disc saw which is attached to a distended end of a support pole which includes an electrical control and support handle adjacent the lower end thereof. This design does not provide for the interchangeable use of a large number of diversified electrically powered handtools, nor does the device provide for the custom orientation of the angle included between the electrically powered handtool and the elongated support pole which is typically required in order to facilitate the proper utilization of the various handtools which may be coupled thereto.
Rice, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,817 discloses an elongated support pole which includes at a distended end thereof a plate for removeably coupling with a powered chainsaw. The invention includes a mechanically extended and remotely controlled trigger element which adjustably depresses the power trigger on the chainsaw. Again, no provisions are included for adjusting the operative angle between the support pole and the handtool as well as controlling handtools which do not include the power trigger at the specific location required by the Rice apparatus.
Carnesecca, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,613, discloses a hydraulically operated chainsaw which is moveably mounted adjacent an extended support pole. The chainsaw is moveably mounted so as to allow the operator by complex adjustment techniques to vary the operative position of the chainsaw with respect to the longitudinal axis of the elongated support pole. Bailey, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,036, and Rishovd, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,388, both disclose parallelogram devices for moveably mounting chainsaws or brush cutting saws adjacent the distended ends thereof.
Wroe, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,382, discloses an extended chainsaw which includes an elongated support pole interposed between the chainsaw blade and the power producing subsystem. Burch, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,676, discloses a power chainsaw which is specifically designed for being submerged beneath the surface of a body of water for cutting pilings and the like adjacent to the bottom thereof. Ibelle, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,409, discloses an accessory device for being interposed between an electrically powered or internal combustion engine powered subsystem and a cutting element of the rotary or chainsaw type. It should be noted that this extension does not itself provide for the control of the speed of the cutting element, nor does it provide for the custom orientation of the cutting element with respect to the longitudinal support pole. Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,263, discloses an extendible mounting pole for a rotary table saw. These references are typical, but not exhaustive, of those devices typically found in classes 173/170, 310/50, and 173/169 of the United States Patent Classification System.
While the prior art references are useful for extendable utility handles for specific types of powered handtools, they are not suitable either in construction or theory of operation for adaptation and use with a large number of diversified powered handtools. The prior art references neither provide for the required adjustment of the operative angular relationship between the longitudinal axis of the support pole and the effective plane of motion of the powered handtool, nor for the remote control by the operator of the power applied to a large and diversified number of powered handtools which may be each interchangeably coupled at the distended end of the elongated support pole.
Therefore, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an elongated support pole having a first handle adjacent the lower end thereof for providing a support point as well as a first manual control means for controlling the flow of electrical energy to the powered handtool which is interchangeably and moveably coupled to the opposite end of the elongated support pole.
A second object of the present invention is to provide for a simplified positioning device which allows the operator to adjustably control the effective angle included between the electrically powered handtool and the longitudinal axis of the elongated support pole. This positioning may be adjusted by the operator from the lower end of the pole without requiring the release or lowering of the pole from the working position.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a dual acting safety or dead-man switch which will remove electrical power from the handtool coupled to the distended end of the elongated support pole when the operator releases his supportive grip on either a first handle means or a second handle means provided for supporting the elongated support pole and powered handtool.